


A Call To Arms

by aroberuka



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Episode Related, Episode: e125 Civilian Casualties, Gen, Horror, POV Second Person, Slaughter-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Angus greets you with a clap on the back and a knife to the throat, which is how you know today’s gonna be a pretty special one.
Kudos: 4





	A Call To Arms

**Author's Note:**

> originally written back in february for rhstewart's three sentence ficathon.  
> i really like this one.

Angus greets you with a clap on the back and a knife to the throat, which is how you know today’s gonna be a pretty special one. After that things understandably get a little hazy, a little _disorderly_ ; there’s lots of blood and gore and rip and tear and of course a whooole lotta screaming: the chaotic cacophony of the dead and dying, which somehow fails to rise above the call of distant bagpipes.

That call, it burrows into you, deep deep all the way to your bones, it keeps you going even when all the air you breathe gurgles out the hole in your neck, and so what do you do well it couldn't be simpler: you tear the knife from your throat and you pay reverence.


End file.
